


Brigid Pride

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 2: pridePetra gets her post-timeskip outfit and is excited to show Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Brigid Pride

When Petra first saw the package in her room she was surprised. She was not expecting anything from anyone. When she got closer to examine the package she saw her name on the box. When she recognized it was in her grandfather's handwriting she took the dagger off her belt to slice open the package. 

Inside was a traditional Brigid battle garb. Petra gasped and dropped the knife, luckily it only hit the floor. It had been so long since she'd been home, the reminder brought her to tears. She had no idea her grandfather had even been working on getting her traditional clothing. 

She touched the clothing reverently as she laid it out on her bed. It was even more wonderful straightened out so she could see the full thing clearly. As soon as she was done checking the outfit she began stripping so she could change into it. Once she was in the new garment Petra looked in the mirror. She could barely believe it. She was once again in clothes from her homeland. She had not felt so comfortable in a long time. 

While looking in the mirror Petra started crying. She could hardly believe that she was actually wearing this outfit. She would have to send her grandfather an extremely thankful letter. 

After Petra got her emotions under control she decided to go out to show off her new outfit. She really wanted to show Dorothea but any one of her friends would do. 

As she walked through the halls she could see the regular soldiers whispering to each other while glancing at her. She was used to it. She was the only foreign general in the army and anyone outside of the Black Eagles Strike Force seemed to distrust her a bit. She had grown used to that, but now the whispers appeared even more prevalent. Petra did her best to ignore them as usual. It was a bit harder today.

She hated that even now others were able to make her feel so self-conscious. Even so she shook off the slight discomfort. She finally had clothes from home! Today was a wonderful day and whatever these people were saying about her was not going to ruin it! She squared her shoulder, stood up straight, and held her head high as she walked through the halls. 

She decided to check the infirmary first since Dorothea sometimes spent more time there than she should. The war seemed to be taking a larger toll on Dorothea then anyone else. As such she spent a lot of time in the infirmary trying to help as many people as she could. Often she would stay there until she exhausted herself, if there was not an upcoming battle. Petra and the rest of the Black Eagles tried to make sure that Dorothea took care of herself. Unfortunately the war made it difficult for someone to check on her every day.

When Petra arrived at the infirmary Dorothea was nowhere to be seen. Well that was good, at least she was not overworking herself. Petra decided to try the cafeteria next. Perhaps she was eating. Unfortunately Dorothea was not there either. Petra then decided to try Dorothea's room. There was a chance she was napping. 

Once she got to Dorothea's room she knocked on the door. No one answered so Petra decided to try the knob to see if it was locked. They had both grown close enough that they had permission to enter each eachother's rooms whenever. 

Petra did her best to open the door quietly, it defied her wishes though and squeaked loudly. Petra cringed slightly as she finished opening the door. Dorothea was laying on her bed and it appeared the squeak woke her from her nap. Dorothea turned towards the entrance of the room and spotted Petra. 

"Petra?" Dorothea questioned drowsily while rubbing her eyes. 

"You are having my apologies," Petra said sheepishly. "I was not meaning to wake you."

"It's alright, what did you need?" Dorothea wondered. 

"It is nothing that can not be waiting." Petra said. "You should be having more sleep. I was just having to see that you were being alright since I was not seeing you at the infirmary." 

"You don't need to worry so much, I'm fi-" Dorothea stopped mid-sentence and stared at Petra.

"Are you being alright?" Petra asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine." Dorothea replied, shaking herself out of it.

"If you are having certainty," Petra said skeptically. 

"I am," Dorothea replied surely. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I just-" Dorothea paused for a moment. "Petra, you look beautiful in that outfit."

Petra smiled wide at that, then the stares and whispers from earlier came back. Petra's smile dimmed slightly in response. 

"Are you truly having belief in that?" Petra questioned unsurely. 

"Of course," Dorothea responded looking her directly in the eye. "You look wonderful. Where did you get the outfit? I've never seen anything like it."

"These are being Brigid warrior clothes!" Petra said proudly and excitedly. "They were just having arrival today from my grandfather. I was not even knowing he was having ordered them."

"They look wonderful on you," Dorothea remarked. "And you look so happy to have them."

"Yes it is being a long time since I was having the clothes of my people," Petra says a little sadly. "But," she perks back up a bit, "I am happy to be having them now! That is why I was having disturbed you," She said sheepish again. "I was wanting to be showing you the clothes. I was never having meaning to disturb you." 

"It's alright," Dorothea replied. "I'm glad you woke me, even if it was accidentally, to share this. I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"I am having pride at being able to show off the traditions of my home," Petra said happily. "I am having great happiness that now everyone is seeing Brigid tradition." 

"It really does look beautiful on you, Petra." Dorothea stated. "It suits you well. I am very tired though, is there any chance you would join me for a nap?"

"That is being a wonderful idea," Petra responded. 

Dorothea scooted back against the wall to make room on her bed. Petra joined her and made herself comfortable. 

"Thank you," Petra said softly.

"For what?" Dorothea asked.

"For being you," Petra responds.

Dorothea moved to hold her and Petra did not move to resist. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my atemped at day 2. At first I was thinking a bi pride thing. But then "witness Brigid pride" got sucknin me head and this happened.


End file.
